Baa!
Baa! is the 8th episode of the 5th season. Plot Percy is growing tired of working in the docks and he wants a washdown but his driver wants him home instead due to Sir Topham Hatt waiting for him there due to this announcement; Sir Topham Hatt has announced a festival of flowers and the sign reading "The Best Dressed Station" is to be for the winner. Thomas, Toby, and Percy talk about what their favourite stations are but Percy says his favourite place is the docks, Thomas earnestly says that it is actually not a station. Percy says his favorite station is Maithwaite. Toby knows it's his home, but it makes Percy cross as he dismisses the statements. The next day, Percy is now clean and he brings a delivery of freight cars filled with vegetables and flowers to Maithwaite Station. On the way, he sees Harold but he decides not to race him and ignores him instead. His driver then suddently sees something on the line; a ram on the line. Percy is worried he will be late. He stays where he is but not for long due to this; his driver fed him some cabbage leaves. Percy continues with the journey. When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, his driver tells the stationmaster about the ram. He knows about him. The ram was actually familiar due to a knowledge of him with a high metabolistic rate. The station is then decorated with the cargo that was unloaded from Percy's freight cars. Percy guesses that Maithwaite will win the "The Best Dressed Station" award. Percy rests in a siding, but does not for long due to hearing some distant noises. Percy returns to Maithwaite and discovers the decorations have been ruined by the ram. The passengers are refusing to get inside the waiting room due to the ram. Percy's driver says the ram is actually not alone. The ram has actually been commanded by the 3 boys. The boys beg to be let out if they apologise, and it is discovered they are the vandals that caused the ram to ruin the decorations. The boys apologise and take responsibility for the mess. A few days later, the station is decorated again and Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James arrive there. Percy apologises to Toby, who tells him that he actually did the right thing for the station. The Fat Controller gives a prize to the ram; a pumpkin. He decides to eat his hat if he doesn't like the prize instead. As Harold arrives, the wind blows Sir Topham Hatt's top hat off, causing the ram to eat it up. Sir Topham Hatt then states he wouldn't be able to eat his hat despite wanting to. Everyone laughs as they thought it a great joke and the ram just does a contented hiccup. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Ben Small) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Farmer Trotter (Voiced By Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) *Harold (does not speak) Locations *Ffarquhar *Maithwaite *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Shunting Yards *Arlesdale End (mentioned) Trivia *In Norway this episode is called "The Big Competition". The Italian title is "The Ram". In Japan, this episode is called "Sheep and Percy". The German title is "Maah!". *In the International versions, When Percy is stop by the water tower and buffers and He yawns. Keith Wickham Can Be Heard In The Background. *In the International versions, The Ram bleats twice, when it ates Sir Topham Hatt's top hat, Gulp and Contented Hiccup. Alec Baldwin Can Be Heard in The Background and at the end of the story. Goofs *Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. *When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. *Thomas pronounces the first "F" when he says "My favorite station is Ffarquhar". *When Percy passes the ram on his way to Maithwaite, his eyes are wonky. *Many people are missing eyebrows. *When Percy backs up to his vegetable freight cars, a train beside him has a brakevan in the middle of it. *James has a different whistle sound. *Percy's driver changes appearance several times throughout the episode, as does the Maithwaite stationmaster. Category:Episodes